


Mi omega prohibido (Stony)

by Yales_Reed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom, stony - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Hardcore, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Iron Man 1, Tony Stark Has Issues, Top Steve Rogers, Underage - Freeform, celo, iron shield - Freeform, stony en español, yales red, young Tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yales_Reed/pseuds/Yales_Reed
Summary: El hijo de Howard Stark, Tony, es el omega más más deseado de la empresa, pero nadie se le acerca por ser el hijo del jefe. Todo cambiará el día en el que Howard tenga que salir de la ciudad y deje a su hijo a merced de los Alfas de la compañía, cuando pasa por un celo.Steve Rogers siempre intentó alejarse del hijo de su amigo, era demasiado joven para él, casi un adolescente. Pero cuando el olor dulzón llegue hacia a él, le es inevitable ir a su encuentro, junto a todos los alfas del lugar.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Stony
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Mi omega prohibido (Stony)

**Author's Note:**

> Smut +18 / Young Tony

* * *

Para Steve, el aroma de aquel Omega era su maldición, una mezcla de miel y café que dominaba el recinto entero al menos una vez al mes y que solo se intensificaba con el pasar de los días; haciéndose su más grande y secreta debilidad.

Todos en el campamento también lo percibían porque rondaban el cuarto de dónde provenía, como perros salvajes olfateando la habitación del hijo del jefe, aunque sabían que era prohibido, aunque se jugaran el pellejo cada vez que tentaban el peligro.

[…]

Howard Stark siempre había querido tener un hijo Alfa, uno que heredara su empresa y que siguiera con su legado, para que algún día dominara el mundo un como un Stark en todas sus letras. Pero el día en el que se enteró que su único hijo era un Omega perdió toda esperanza de cederle su empresa, porque así estaba dictaminado el mundo.

La casta destinaba que futuro tendrías y un débil Omega, como el le llamaba, jamás podría tener la fuerza necesaria de pasar por encima de Alfas, ni siquiera Betas. Howard se lamentó por mucho tiempo, aunque luego aceptó que su hijo fuera un Omega. Más continuó sin albergar ninguna esperanza en continuar con su legado de forma "digna".

Claro que el dueño de Stark Industries no sabía lo que su hijo era capaz de hacer a pesar de la condición con la que había nacido. Desde pequeño se intentó callarle la boca a su padre con una inteligencia asombrosa y no se rindió ante el rechazo de este; se puso como meta demostrarle a su progenitor que él era algo más que el sexo débil de su familia. Y mientras más hombre se hacía, callaba a cuanto osara a burlarse de él con tantos inventos innovadores que finalmente terminó labrándose un camino por si solo en el mundo de la ciencia avanzada.

Finalmente, el padre aceptó que su hijo era algo más que un simple Omega y por todo lo alto, le dio un puesto en su empresa, una oficina y un taller en donde podría trabajar como le viniera en gana. Claro que no contaba con que el aroma de su hijo fuera tan dulce como para llamar la atención de los Alfas que lo rodeaban, cosa que Howard pensó sería un problema y que pronto el menor le demostró más bien, era algo de que sacar provecho.

Primero, al ser Howard un Alfa de Alto Rango, los demás Alfas solían respetarlo y, claro temerle por ser un hombre respetable y bastante poderoso. Así que mientras el menor se paseara con el viento sobre él llamando la atención con el dulzor de su aroma saliendo de sus poros, los demás trabajadores del gobierno, ejército y empresa, tenían que morderse los labios para no caer en la tentación.

Segundo, lo que un Omega con tal tipo de poder podría ayudarlo a la hora de hacer un trato, bastaba con que distrajera al adversario para hacerle firmar lo que quisiera. Entonces su padre comprobó que su hijo no solo era inteligente, si no un verdadero estratega de la negociación.

Sin embargo, la belleza de Tony no colaboraba con el autocontrol de todos los Alfas de la empresa y más de una vez, uno que otro trabajador había tenido que ser despedido por intentar saltarle encima al menor que divertido veía como todos caían bajo sus garras.

Por otro lado, cuando el celo del Omega llegaba, ya no era tan divertido porque el calor incontrolable que sentía en su vientre y en sus entrañas era doloroso por no tener quien controle ni sacie sus ganas. Aún se trabajaba en la invención de unos innovadores supresores de síntomas para Omegas, pero estos aún no estaban listos por lo que Tony debía meterse en una tina llena de hielo y esperar que los tres días de desesperación acabaran lo más rápido posible. Sin ningún Alfa a su lado.

[…]

Steve Rogers, el reconocido y valeroso Capitán América, limitaba sus paseos por el lugar a sitios en los que no estuviera Tony Stark. Sabía bien que el taller principal, la oficina y toda la primera planta del ala B estaban totalmente prohibidos para él. Y aun así, a muchos metros alejados, podía sentir el olor del Omega en sus narices.

Como Alfa siempre se había jactado de tener el control de sus instintos en sus manos, siempre había sido un hombre correcto que peleaba por su país de día y que por las noches añoraba con encontrar al Omega de sus sueños. Todo eso claramente antes de que Howard mudara a Tony con ellos y que descubriera que el menor era un peligro latente para él y para todos los Alfas que rodeaban el lugar.

La llegada del hijo de Howard había sido una osadía de parte del hombre, porque estaba exponiendo al menor a la mordida de cualquiera en ese lugar. Aunque Steve también sabía que aquellos dos Stark eran de temer y por eso podían hacer lo que les viniera en gana. Para su maldición, como ya se había dicho, su aroma lo volvía loco por momentos y sintiéndose demasiado culpable huía del lugar creyendo ser una mala persona por tan siquiera anhelar penetrar su dulce piel.

Tony no era más que un jovencito, hijo de su mejor amigo y una persona que apenas conocía. Si bien había admirado su inteligencia desde lejos, específicamente desde que lo había conocido cuando era un niño con el que jugaba siendo como su tío, cuando se enteró que era un Omega, se alejó lo más pronto posible por el temor de hacerle daño a Howard. O peor aún, daño al mismo Tony que ya empezaba a crecer, a ser peligrosamente atractivo.

Intentó durante algunos años fortalecer su relación con Peggy, quien siendo Beta le traía una paz y una tranquilidad asombrosa, que lo ayudaba por momentos. Pero no era su Omega, no la Omega de sus sueños y al cabo de un tiempo, terminó alejándose de ella sabiendo que su corazón tenía otro dueño, de un nombre que ni siquiera podía pronunciar.

Aquel día, estaba en el ala A del complejo cuando el olor se intensificó más de lo normal en su nariz y tuvo que sostenerse de las paredes para no caer en el piso, el olor a café con miel y ron se adueñó de sus fosas nasales y aspiró como un adicto. Miró a su alrededor y notó como los demás Alfas sentían el mismo placer que él, gruñían en voz baja ante el deleite del Omega y sus propios aromas territoriales empezaron a llenar el lugar. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, el celo de Anthony lo había agarrado en la empresa y no en casa, como debía estarlo.

La mente de Steve de pronto dejó de funcionar ante la asquerosa idea de que alguno de esos Alfas llegara primero a donde el menor estaba y abusaran de él, corrió despavorido dando empujones a los hombres que parecían estar alerta y antes de salir del lugar, gruñó destilando su propio aroma y aprovechando su status de Alfa de Alto Rango, que el suero le había brindado.

Mientras más se acercaba al taller del menor, sentía su erección crecer en su pantalón y su saliva derramarse de la comisura de sus labios, aspiró nuevamente el dulce aroma y se mordió el brazo intentando no caer ante la tentación. Su única misión era cuidar de Tony en ese lugar, más ahora que Howard se hallaba de viaje, pues no había quien realmente lo cuidara y brindara la seguridad apropiada.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, unos cinco Alfas intentaban abrir la puerta de metal que los separaba del taller y gruñó realmente enojado ante los hombres que se hallaban ahí. Los reconoció, más de uno era una persona decente que tristemente habían caído ante la delicia del menor y que estaban perdiendo todo autocontrol ante el abrumador aroma.

— Será mejor que todos se vayan de aquí… — susurró mientras dejaba salir su espeso aroma de Alfa territorial.

Todos giraron a su encuentro y le enseñaron los dientes, pero pronto avergonzados reaccionaron y se fueron yendo uno a uno, rendidos ante su presencia. Ante una anunciada pelea perdida.

Los gritos del menor salían del lugar a pesar de tener una puerta fuerte tras de él, se podía sentir su desesperación por calmar su ansiedad.

— Tony… soy Steve — dijo tratando de pensar y con la única intención de ayudarlo a salir de ahí, de hacerle sentir que no estaba solo.

— ¿Steve? — Se escuchó tenuemente — ¿Estás solo?

— Sí. — Trató de calmarse el Capitán —. ¿Necesitas que te traiga una tina con hielo?

La puerta se abrió frente a sus ojos, que al parecer era controlada desde un control remoto pues la imagen que se llevó el Alfa fue la de Tony desde el piso tratando de calmarse mientras hundía sus propios dedos en él.

— Steve… ayúdame.

El soldado se sostuvo de nuevo de la pared que tenía al lado y cerró la puerta a la fuerza con la intención de que el olor no saliera más y atrajera de nuevo a otros Alfas. El ambiente era insoportable, lentamente sintió como sus reglas y moral se iban al tacho, empezando a perder su propio autocontrol, volviendo a morder su brazo que ya sangraba por las heridas que previamente se había hecho. Tony se veía perfecto, sonrojado y sudando totalmente desnudo desde el piso.

— Yo… no puedo — suspiró cerrando los ojos —. Eres el hijo de Howard.

— Steve… –suplicó el menor — Lo necesito, Capitán, por favor.

— No estás siendo razonable, mañana por la mañana te arrepentirás de esto, te mereces un Alfa mejor que yo, Tony –dijo dándole la espalda sintiendo su pene desprender líquido preseminal.

— He visto como me miras… yo también te deseo, eres el mejor Alfa que podría tener, vamos Steve, por favor –gimió entre susurros mientras el dolor en su vientre aumentaba.

Giró para volverlo a ver y pensó que ya estaba perdido de igual manera, desde el día en el que supo que amaba todo de él. El plan era esperar a que Tony fuera un adulto, pero ya no podía pelear más, su suerte estaba echada.

Se arrojó hacia él y Tony lo recibió con un beso, mientras mordía su boca apasionadamente.

"A mí, quien probablemente, era el primer hombre que recibía en sus brazos", el Capitán pensó durante su creciente emoción.

Le arrancó la ropa que traía encima y soltó su boca para hundirse en su cuello, aspirando como un adicto al aroma de su perdición. Steve llevó su mano a la entrada del Omega, que mojada, ya arrojaba demasiado lubricante natural, anunciando que llevaba mucho tiempo preparado para recibirlo.

Su mano se erigió por naturaleza propia y mientras besaba todo su cuerpo, saboreando su sudor agridulce, introdujo dos dedos en su entrada mientras el menor gemía complacido. Las paredes se apretaron y su mirada se perdió, observándolo retorcerse de placer bajo su tacto, quemando sus dedos y haciendo que sus pupilas se dilataran, viendo el espectáculo de su belleza.

— Oh, Tony, eres tan perfecto… — halagó mientras introducía un tercer dedo al infierno.

Steve dejó que su aroma saliera y que ambas texturas se mezclaran en el ambiente, olvidando el lugar en donde estaban, haciendo lo que llevaba anhelando demasiados años. Con una desmedida añoranza vio como Tony se corría en sus manos, solamente con sus dedos y como en pocos segundos su erección volvía a endurecerse.

— Quiero más, Steve, penétrame por favor — gimió a su oído.

Rogers llevó su pene a la entrada y jugó con el lubricante, empapando ambas pelvis con sus jugos y tentándose a perder la razón aún más en ese preciso instante mientras que el menor lloriqueaba y ordenaba que entrara en él.

Ahí estaba el soldado más respetado de los Estados Unidos, pervirtiendo al hijo del hombre más poderoso del mismo país. Pero sabiendo el peligro con el que se arriesgaba, igual se dejó llevar y de una sola estocada entró en Tony mientras el calor infernal de su trasero lo atrapaba descaradamente.

— Mierda… — gimoteó nuevamente el Omega, perdido en los brazos del único Alfa que soñó tener desde niño. Al que había querido desde siempre.

Bombardeando sin miramientos ni pena a su gloriosa entrada, el Alfa sentía sus sentidos perderse por estar dentro de él, mientras lo cargaba en brazos y lo colocaba encima de la mesa del taller. Comenzó a tomar impulso una y otra vez, apoderándose de su apretado trasero que llegaba a su tope, incontables veces. Estaba más que alucinado, estaba seguro de que Tony era su Omega, era el que siempre había esperado y era sobretodo, más prohibido que nada.

Lamió su cuello desesperado mientras seguía penetrándolo en un vaivén de placer. Sus sudores se mezclaban, lo sentían bien, se sentía correcto. Tony dio un grito de placer cuando al fin Steve encontró su próstata, haciendo que se viniera otra vez bajo el marcado abdomen mientras que con sus manos llenaba con las nalgas que abría a su antojo como una bestia salvaje.

Estuvieron unidos durante al menos un par de horas antes de que Steve se corriese dentro, disfrutando el ver como Tony por lo menos gozo de cinco orgasmos con su pene dentro de él, mientras suplicaba que lo mordiera, que lo marcara.

No puede negar que lo consideró, que necesitaba marcarlo, pero eso sería firmar su sentencia con Howard y probablemente su propia muerte. Lamio la nuca del Omega muchas veces, tentando el peligro, jugando con él, probando; luego se corrió copiosamente cuando su pelvis no pudo resistir más el golpeteo del trasero contra él y el menor mordió su cuello. Sabía que Tony no podía dejarle una marca, pero su excitación lo llevó al abismo del placer.

Un omega rebelde, un omega diferente, con el suficiente carácter de intentar marcarlo a pesar de su limitación.

De repente el nudo se formó, haciendo imposible que se separara de su cuerpo. Los latidos de sus corazones golpearon sus pechos a un mismo ritmo, mientras Tony le sonreía divertido, perdido entre el sueño y el placer calmado por al menos un momento.

Las mejillas sonrojadas, el aliento desordenado y el sudor que el Omega desprendía, golpeaban el rostro del Alfa, notando como su mirada brillaba, aunque lo esquivaba pasando saliva, como despertando de un sueño. Sabía bien que luego de calmar su calor entraría la razón de sus actos; Steve aguardó en silencio, esperando a que Tony no se arrepintiese de lo que había pasado. De haber sido tomado por alguien, no solo mucho mayor que él, sino por su persona. Él mejor amigo de su padre.

— Yo no soy un Omega normal, Steve — dijo mirando a un lado mientras su respiración iba llegando a su normalidad.

— Lo sé, Tony, eres el Omega más especial que he conocido. — Reconoció con sinceridad, sintiendo el miedo en la sangre a que exista la posibilidad del rechazo, ahora que la conciencia asomaba en él.

— Yo… –sonrió mientras la sangre volvía a golpear sus mejillas —. Te he estado esperando demasiado tiempo, tu aroma llega hasta mi taller aunque te alejes y sé bien que te distanciaste de mí cuando supiste mi casta. Me dolió, pero lo entendí.

El cálido calor con el que Tony aún lo abrazaba en su interior le rodeaba gustosamente, pero el frío del temor al verse descubierto, lo entumeció. Bajó la mirada, aunque era inobjetable que lo tenía bajo su control.

— Sé bien cuando empieza mi celo y no fue una casualidad que me haya atrapado en la empresa, Steve. — Levantó con una mano el rostro del Capitán y desprendió su aroma envolviéndolo de nuevo en estupor incontrolable — Te quiero desde siempre como mi Alfa y ahora al fin te tengo.

La erección de Tony volvió a crecer y golpeó furioso contra el abdomen de Steve mientras este dejaba que su instinto de posesividad se desprendiera para dejarle en claro que era suyo, que le encantaba ese cruel e inteligente juego. El Omega jadeó cuando lo sintió y aunque su instinto lo obligaba a bajar la cabeza, le miró desafiante.

–Pero, nunca esperes sumisión de mi parte, jamás seré un Omega normal y tienes que aceptar eso.

Rogers besó su boca, furioso, mientras sentía como el nudo se deshacía y sacaba su erección, solo para volver a hundirse en su interior, golpeando su punto dulce, haciendo que Tony estirara su cuello, gimiendo, como música para sus oídos.

— Eso es lo que amo de ti, Tony, tu extrañeza y libertad, todo de ti y jamás me atrevería a cambiarla.

El vaivén de las estocadas volvió a arrullarlos y aunque el menor le pidió más veces de las que pudo contar que lo marcase, Rogers resistió la tentación, aguardando con esperanza que su padre lo aceptara primero. Fiel a su personalidad, el Omega renegó y se desesperó por la desobediencia del Alfa, pero la felicidad de saber que el perfecto Tony era de él e igualmente en viceversa, los regresó al sofocante placer de estar unidos.

— Por cierto… — sonrió. Steve observaba la piel bronceada y bañada en sudor — Papá va a matarte por esto.

— Pues démosle más razones, Tony. — Con un gruñido el Alfa atrajo el cuerpo de su Omega, una vez más, antes de que los atrapara la noche en el taller.


End file.
